The Incredibles: Broken Hearts
by UltimateDisneyInfinityFan
Summary: When Dash gets his feelings hurt by Violet after trying to get her to spend time with him, what will happen? Will Violet learn something, if anything happens? Find out in The Incredibles: Broken Hearts. Inspired by Incredibles stories by Major-Artist-Dave on DeviantArt. Rating changed to T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Hurtful Denial.**

Our story begins in a city called Metroville. Right now, a young boy named Dash Parr was walking through the park, minding his business as he decided to take a seat on a nearby bench. He sat there and wondered what he should do once he got home before he heard a young boy ask, "Hey, big sis, can you get me one?"

He looked and saw a tall girl split a twin popsicle and give one half to her little brother, "Here you go." she said with a smile.

"Can't I finish it all myself?" the kid asked as a challenge.

"No way. Mom's got lunch waiting at home. She wouldn't like it if I let you spoil your appetite." the girl said.

"Okay." the boy said with a smile before they walked off.

Dash watched the whole thing and looked a little sad, "I wish me and Violet were that close." he said with a sigh. Then, he got an idea.

"That's it! When I get home, I'll ask Violet to play video games or something with me! Maybe, that'll improve our bond!" Dash said before he ran back home. Once he got there, he went up to Violet's room and knocked on the door. Violet, who was writing a school paper, opened the door and frowned when she saw her bothersome little brother at her door.

"What do you want, Dash?" she asked disinterestedly.

"Do you wanna play some games with me? If you don't want to do that, we can go outside or something." Dash asked with a puppy dog face.

Violet got a curious face before she said, "Why?"

"I want to spend some time with you and bond with my big sister." Dash answered with a smile.

Violet then looked uninterested again as she said, "Dash, if I spend time with you, you'll just end up revealing some scheme you have to bother me, so I am not interested." and shut the door.

"Maybe later, then?" Dash called through the door, only to get no response. He decided to just ask again later.

That evening, after dinner, Dash knocked on Violet's door again. Violet opened it and sighed when she saw it was Dash again.

"Look, Dash, if this is about what you asked before, my answer is still no." Violet said.

"Come on, Violet, please!" Dash pleaded.

"No." Violet said.

"Pleeeeaaaaase?!" Dash asked.

"No!" Violet said, louder this time.

"Please?! Please?! Please?! Please?! Please?! Please?! Please?! Please?! Please?!" Dash pleaded crazily.

At that point, Violet got really agitated. She grabbed Dash by the collar and yelled, "NO! LET ME MAKE THIS CLEAR! I DON'T WANT TO SPEND TIME WITH YOU! I DON'T TRUST YOU ENOUGH TO! YOU'RE TOO MUCH OF A JOKER THAT I'M SCARED YOU'LL PRANK ME! IF YOU WANT TO DO SOMETHING NICE FOR ME, GET OUT OF MY FACE, QUIT REPEATING YOURSELF LIKE A PARROT, AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

By the time, Violet had quit yelling, Dash's eyes had welled up with tears. She let go of his collar and slammed the door in his face. He stared at the shut door with a hurt expression before he burst out crying and ran to his room and slammed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: LOOK, I KNOW THIS IS DIFFERENT FROM WHAT I USUALLY WRITE. BUT, TRUST ME, THIS DOESN'T TIE INTO ANY OF MY BONDING STORIES. IT'S A SEPARATE STORY. ALL I HOPE IS THAT YOU GUYS LIKE IT.

Chapter 2: Dash's Terrible Misunderstanding.

Dash was so upset that he wouldn't come out of his room, even for dessert. Violet had heard him crying from the hallway, but, despite feeling bad for making him cry, figured he'd just get over it. Dash was just in his room crying. Violet had really hurt his feelings.

'Why doesn't Violet wanna spend time with me?! Sure, I've pranked her before and messed with her, but I didn't deserve to be yelled at like that! I just wanted her to spend more time with me!' Dash thought as he had his face buried in his pillow.

Suddenly, his eyes widened and his tears got worse, "What if Violet doesn't love me?!" he wondered aloud.

Meanwhile, Violet sat down at the dinner table. Her parents took notice of Dash's absence and asked her about it.

"Dash asked if I wanted to spend time with him, but I didn't. He'll just pull a prank on me and try to make fun of me when I fall for it. I'm too smart to fall for his rotten tricks." Violet said as she took a sip of water. That's when she noticed her parents not having pleased looks on their faces.

"What is it?" Violet asked.

"Violet, while we understand your feelings, we must tell you that what you did was very insensitive. We heard you yelling and Dash crying from the living room. He was probably telling the truth about wanting to spend time with you." Helen said.

"Your mother's right, young lady. After dinner, we expect you to apologize to Dash. If he wants to spend time with you, then do what he wants." Bob said.

Violet sighed in annoyance, but knew they were right. Once dinner was finished, Violet walked upstairs and knocked on Dash's door.

"Dash, come on out." Violet said, only to get no response.

"I'm not mad at you." she said, but still nothing. She finally sighed and opened his door, only to receive a shocking surprise. Dash's window was open and he was nowhere in sight, neither was his super suit. Violet got wide-eyed in alarm before she noticed a note taped to his bed. She walked over and grabbed it. She read the following off it.

"Dear Violet,

I understand if you don't want to spend time with me. All I do is bother you and make you angry. There's no problem if you don't love me. You don't have to worry. I won't be around to bother you anymore. I'm running away. Tell Mom and Dad and Jack-Jack I'll miss them. The same goes for you, too.

Goodbye Forever,

Dash."

Violet looked at the note with wide eyes before she looked at the opened window and got sad.

"What have I done?!" she asked herself before she rushed downstairs with the note.

Meanwhile, Dash, dressed as Speed Demon, was running down the street in super speed and tears. He had already run through most of Metroville and had stopped outside an abandoned sector of town. He panted before he wiped his tears and looked around. Buildings were either condemned, falling apart, or had no lights at all, having had their power cut a long time ago. Dash got scared, knowing he was all alone. He started to think that maybe he should've stayed in his bedroom, when he was startled by a sudden noise in the darkness. He looked at a bush, which he could've been sure he heard rustling. The next thing he knew, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and saw someone step in front of him before he blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Search Begins.

"Mom! Dad! Dash has run away!" Violet yelled as she ran downstairs.

"What did you say?!" Bob asked as Violet ran over and handed him the note. Bob looked over it before Helen stretched her neck to read it with him. Once they read it all the way through, their eyes grew wide.

"This is all my fault! Why didn't I say yes to spending time with him?!" Violet said hysterically, starting to tear up.

"It's okay, sweetheart. We'll find him. This isn't your fault." Bob said before they ran up and got their super suits. While Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl were getting necessities for the search, Violet was contacting Rick, Mirage, Edna, Frozone, and the Wannabes and telling them about the situation. Afterwards, the Incredibles split up to search for their missing speedster. Violet searched around the tourist district. She asked several people if any of them had seen a red blue, which was how most people were able to identify Speed Demon, but unfortunately, none of them had. With each denial, Violet's guilt got worse. Dash had just wanted to spend time with her, and she had been so hard on him, he thought she didn't love him as her brother anymore and had run off with hurt feelings.

"I'm ashamed. This mess is all my fault. Why do I have to be such a grouch to my own brother?" Violet asked. Tears were building in her eyes as she walked over to the last three people she saw there.

"Excuse me, have you three seen Speed Demon come through here?" she asked them.

"Yes, Miss Stealth. We actually have. He looked like he was heading for that scary dark part of town." a little girl said, pointing to it. Violet smiled before she hugged the little girl and signed her an autograph as a thank you before running off and notifying everyone else.

Meanwhile, Dash awoke in a dark room. He got scared when he saw he was strapped down, but got even more scared when he saw something about the size of Brick with sharp looking fingers move toward him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: When Gangsters Attack!

"Where could he be?!" Elastigirl said with worry before the heroes heard something move in nearby bushes. They looked around before some punks with metal melee weapons showed up.

"The gangs." Mr. Incredible said with disgust as they engaged, defeating the gangsters easily. Miss Stealth marched up to one fighting unconsciousness and grabbed him by the throat.

"All right, loser, I want answers! Where is my brother?! WHERE IS SPEED DEMON?!" she yelled.

"I don't know! I declare!" the gangster said before Miss Stealth punched him in the nose and slammed his head on the road.

"TELL ME, YOU SCUMBAG, OR SO HELP ME, I WILL RIP EVERY LIMB CLEAN OFF OF YOU!" she screamed.

"Okay! Okay! The boss took him to the old abandoned high school! He's using it to develop some kind of crazy weapon or something!" the gangster said before Miss Stealth kicked him unconscious.

"Then that's where I'm going." Violet said.

"Hold on, Miss Stealth! We need to go too!" Elastigirl said.

"No, you all need to deal with any gangsters out here. I got Dash into this mess and I'm gonna get him out." Violet said before she smirked, "I'll be okay." she said.

"Well, I guess we can't stop you. But, if you need us, don't hesitate to contact us." Mr. Incredible said.

Violet gave a thumbs-up before she ran off towards the old high school.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Abandoned Halls House A Dark Secret.

Violet rushed through the halls of the deserted school.

"SPEED DEMON!" she called before she noticed something on the wall. It looked like a splat of gray putty.

"Now, what is that?" Violet asked before she cut on a flashlight and looked around the hallway, seeing cracked walls, broken doors, and signs of the gang everywhere.

"Now, this is what I call disgusting." Violet said before she walked down the hallway further, looking in many of the classrooms and seeing nothing but abandoned desks and equipment. As she made her way down the stairs to the basement, she saw mold and more gray goo.

However, when she reached the bottom of the stairs, she stepped on something that didn't feel like goo, floor, or mold. She reached down and grabbed it before shining her flashlight on it, immediately regretting it as her eyes widened in horror.

What she held in her hand, was nothing more than a severed human arm…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Attack of the Mysterious Gang. (Special thanks to crafordbrain17 and John2851 for the name of Violet's attack.)

Violet stared at the arm before she dropped it and felt sick. She then took a deep breath before she shone her flashlight down the hall and saw several more limbs, some smothered in the gray goo she saw before. She had to struggle just to keep herself from barfing before her eyes widened in horror. What if whatever had happened to the people whose remnants lie in front of her had or was happening to Dash?!

Violet facepalmed in shame, "It's my fault this happened. I just had to go yelling at him. Dash, I'm so sorry. Why did I always have to treat you like such a terrible sister?! I promise, if I get you out of this, I'll do anything to make it up to you." she said, starting to cry a little before she perked herself up.

"Why am I crying?! I've got a brother to save!" she declared before she noticed a splotch of gray goo was moving.

"What in the world?!" she asked before it slithered down the hallway. She followed it and soon saw it attach to a shoe before it grew. Violet shone her flashlight on the goo as it covered a person and transformed their face hideously into a gray mass with white mean-looking eyes, sharp teeth, and razor-sharp claws.

"What in the world?!" Violet asked before the creature lunged at her with a loud roar, getting her to scream before she shot a powerful force-field energy disc at it, knocking it back and cutting it in the shoulder, only for it to heal itself by unsplicing its own shoulder.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Violet screamed in alarm before she heard more footsteps, as well as some screeching, and saw more creatures like the one she was facing headed her way.

(Song owned by Skycycle.)

You hear the screeching of an owl!

You hear the wind begin to howl!

You know there's zombies on the prowl!

Violet screamed in fright before she ran for it, the creatures chasing her.

And It's Terror Time Again!

They've got you running through the night!

It's Terror Time Again!

And you just might die of fright!

It's a terrifying time!

Violet fired a force field energy disc at a rickety-looking column, causing it to collapse just as some of the creatures neared, pinning them to the floor while many others continued the pursuit.

You hear the beating of your heart!

You know the screaming's gonna start!

Here comes the really scary part!

Violet fired multiple force field energy discs like shuriken at the creatures, only for them to merely almost cut off arms or legs that reattached themselves. Violet was getting tired. She had just about run out of energy. All she could do was run more.

Cause It's Terror Time Again!

They've got you running through the night!

It's Terror Time Again!

Oh, you just might die of fright!

It's a terrifying time!

Violet hurried through a hallway full of broken and knocked over lockers, along with tons of abandoned school supplies and desks. However, one of the creatures extended its arm and grabbed her shoulder. Violet screamed before she threw a powerful force field energy disc at the creatures, knocking them all down like bowling pins and successfully freeing herself, only to roll down a flight of stairs.

All the trees begin to moan,

And the monsters grunt and groan!

Rotting faces full of slime!

Don't you know It's Terror Time?!

Violet picked herself up and ran from the creatures, only to stumble and fall down again.

And It's Terror Time Again!

They've got you running through the night!

Yes, It's Terror Time Again!

Oh, you just might die of fright!

It's a terrifying time...time... time...time...

Violet picked herself up and groaned, holding her aching head. She looked behind her and sighed with relief at seeing no sign of the creatures. Suddenly, she heard a strange noise and walked up to a classroom where she saw light in the door window.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Secrets Unveiled.

Violet turned invisible before she snuck into the classroom and saw a bunch of scientists working at tubes. Many of them looked like they hadn't eaten or slept in days. Violet took a close look at one of the tubes and saw a substance similar to what she saw on the creatures. As she snuck around, she wasn't looking where she was going and tripped over something, knocking over a pile of research notes. The scientists looked in alarm.

"What was that?! Could it have been a Super?! If it was, I hope they're here to help us." Many of the scientists said. Violet, realizing the scientists weren't hostile, turned visible.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you." Violet said in assurance.

"One of the Incredibles! Thank goodness!" said a female scientist.

"What is all this?" Violet asked.

"Well, Miss Stealth, the leader of the gang you've been fighting was interested in the creatures your brother and mother battled a few months ago. That big black thing that looked like Spider-Man." the scientist explained.

"Like Spider-Man? Hey, does this "thing" by any chance go…" Violet started before she raised her hands like claws, made a fake angry expression and stuck out her tongue, "Raaaaaar!"

"Yes." the scientist answered.

"Venom." Violet said.

"So, once he got wind, he kidnapped all of us when he found out about our experiments and forced us to make these artificial symbiotes." the scientist explained.

"What about those limbs I found in the hallway?" Violet asked.

"Those poor people he captured off the streets were used to test them, but none of them except one proved to be perfect, which he kept for himself. He just let the other stronger ones roam around here." the scientist said.

"He's been keeping us as prisoners here. I haven't seen my family in three weeks!" said another scientist.

"Well, don't you worry. I'll beat these phony symbiotes and save my brother and all of you, too!" Violet promised.

"Oh, thank you, Miss Stealth!" the scientists said.

"First thing's first, let's get rid of these slimy crap buckets!" Violet said before she used her force field to break the tanks containing the incomplete artificial symbiotes, causing them to die without life support. Next, Violet opened a hold in the wall using her force fields, helping the scientists get out safely.

Just before the last one left, Violet asked, "Have you seen my brother? Where did the leader take him?"

"I think he said something about the head office at the top of the schoolhouse. He treats it like a throne room." the scientist said.

Violet then looked up the staircase leading up to the floors and she was full of hope. Somewhere in the darkness, her brother was waiting for her.


End file.
